guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gem/Archive19
__NOEDITSECTION__ Evil Evil Mission. Sorry about today, I'm utterly gutted at the end result. Still, we know how to do 99% of the mission safely. Let me know when you're trying again and I'll try and drag lerre with me too. (Yu Takami / talk) 19:39, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :Heh, np. It's not your fault at all, it was a combined mistake. :) Let's try again tomorrow if possible. -- (gem / talk) 20:02, 13 June 2007 (CDT) ::Just because it has absolutely nothing to do with me - what mission? --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 21:15, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :::Gate of Madness hard mode. I said that we should kill the Lich first and go kill the altars with Shiro following us, but finally it was me who called Shiro as target and we killed him first. The Lich was a bit tough guy to have following us around, so after capping all altars we had two touchers left with no res skills left. gg. -- (gem / talk) 05:55, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::::I'm out all this weekend -- helping my GF move house. Will be back in action come monday, also I noticed that my dunkoro wasn't on max stats either (must've made the template when at a low level) so next time round we'll have even stronger healing too. Oh the mistakes.... (Yu Takami / talk) 16:26, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Lol. :D I'll be unavailable this weekend too, so let's try again next week if I can get on. -- (gem / talk) 16:57, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Well sir, we completed it. Our team build did the trick. Patience is a virtue, and we totalled it. It is an achievement and you should be proud of that despite the problems we had after. If you let your frustration get to you over one little incident despite all the good times and the difficult challenges we have completed together then you have lost and given up. Not everything is handed to you on a silver plate, but with good allies things can happen, sometimes you need to change your battle tactics or else you will know nothing else and hit a wall when things aren't working. ::::::I'm sorry that I had to leave but you were seemingly being spiteful towards me when all I was trying to do was heal you, and I could see you were starting to lose patience and indeed your rag. I was seeing sense when you were seeing red, so please take time to cool down and de-stress take a break from things, and try not to work such ridiculous hours. Get a good vacation then we'll continue where we left off. You and I can do a lot together and we have! ::::::Gate of madness fell. We vanquished the hardest areas of tyria (remember the droks run?). You are a powerful player Gem, but you need more patience. You were /resigning on the last mob in talus chute whereas dom and I persevered, we knew we could do it, we just had to build up the strength to do it. You're a good person and a damn fine player, it would be sad to see you leave guild wars because of one mission which in all honesty isn't difficult if we stick as a team. Again, my appologies if I have upset you I hope we can remain friends. ::::::(Yu Takami / talk) 14:41, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::Lol, I posted on your talk page at the same time. I didn't quit for this mission, I've explained my reasons on your talk page. (I still don't understand why not resign at the beginning of the mission with 40 DP) -- (gem / talk) 14:51, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::My reasoning was you'dd have acquired back that DP in no time if you survived and let me actually heal you, but without mana and fully bonded party, and indeed a jessica within my agro range that wasn't possible. Anyway, like I said, you should take a break. I think quitting a game altogether is an unwise thing. These days I BARELY play any bemani at all, but I do go back and play once in a while. It's still fun, but you should put the game down once it gets too demanding. Games can cause stress when you're after something badly and it's not going your way. ::::::::For example, I used to avidly play Beatmania IIDX, my scores can be seen HERE: http://vjarmy.com/iidx/viewuser.php?style=&user=95, I used to play to AAA everything in sight and it got incredibly frustrating when I was short by one or two points. I stopped playing IIDX, but I go back to it now and then. I'm not that great at the game any more, but I still play it for fun. I can't score high on it any more, but at least I still enjoy smashing keys. ::::::::Now and then I do challenging things to forward my characters progression in guildwars. But sometimes you need to sit back and relax and do more... basic things? Some of the best times I've had in Guild Wars involve sitting around in the guildhall with my alliance talking about food, or playing the emote game with people. You should play hide and seek with me sometime, or perhaps a game of tag? It's fun! Ever stopped to pay attention to the small things in the game? Guild wars is a work of art, theres lots of cool things to be seen, you yourself have commented on the falls in Tyria, but theres many more awe inspiring areas to be found if you look carefully for them. ::::::::Hard stuff puts pressure on everyone, so sometimes its good to unwind. Perhaps you should limit yourself to how much hard stuff you do in a session. Let me know if you want to play something other than missions, I don't always play games just to do hard things. ::::::::(Yu Takami / talk) 15:49, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::I've done more than enough of the small fun stuff in GW in the past. Replaying pre-searing a lot, visiting nice looking areas, taking Ag to see some really nice places, chatted with people, done easy stuff, done hard stuff, ... Currently I don't enjoy any of those things at all, I would have liked to get further with the hard things, but it seems that I'm unable to do so with other people, and playing the game alone is just plain stupid. 194.251.240.116 07:47, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::A Shame you feel that way, since we usually get along just fine and we usually find a way to do 'the hard stuff'. (Yu Takami / talk) 01:27, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::Btw, with 'stopping dance games' I didn't mean that I would never play a single credit anymore. It just means that I stop active training and play occasionally for fun. With GW I realised that I've ordered art pieces of Jessica from various artists, so I need to log in to pay them with GW gold once they get their stuff finished. Also, if I ever think that I could play without getting frustrated, I might give it a shot. If it works ok and I'm able to get IVI before the release of GW:EN, I might really start to play actively again (or not) when GW:EN is released. -- (gem / talk) 04:29, 22 June 2007 (CDT) Wow, Gem, I think that is the first time I have seen you post anonymously! Too bad you signed or else I could use the unsigned-comment tag :S (T/ ) 01:55, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :Woops. Stupid IE6 loggs me off on a random comp that I need to use sometimes currently. -- (gem / talk) 14:01, 21 June 2007 (CDT) Talk:Game Updates You're alive! o_O Where have you been? (T/ ) 22:41, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :At the "other" wiki. reanor 22:47, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Vippaa mulle viitonen~ Heya, I had completelly forgotten about this deal but do you remember me? I'm one of the people who drew you your ranger Jessica and here I was wondering if you'd forgotten about me also. Care to throw me some gold for the drawing once you happen to be online again? (Although I'm not online much myself atm due to stress irl) If you didn't like the drawing then that's ok too but it would be nice to get something for my work. Thanks! -Nian :Oh my, I'm VERY sorry! Did I really forget to pay you? I'll try to get online as soon as possible and I'll put a message on your wiki page when I get online so we can meet. I haven't been playing a lot for 2-3 months now so that's why you probably haven't seen me in game and why I forgot. Thanks for reminding me and once more my apologies. (And yes, I did like the art, thank you very much!) -- (gem / talk) 23:35, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well I'm glad you liked it because I'm going trough some kind of a drawing style crisis and having lots of trouble defining my own style. Getting rid of the anime style is NOT so easy. It's been rooted so deep and it's always the easy way out. I need to find out what's my own "thing" again. :/ Anyway don't worry about this since I'm also not able to be online much atm(so I understand that perfectly) but I'm just relieved that you didn't dislike the art. :) -Nian :::I for one am happy you're seeing the light (re: anime style drawing). In high school I was one of the minority who agreed with the art teacher that anime drawing should not be allowed in art class - for the very reason that it's very difficult to break out of once you're in it, and that in it everything looks kind of the same and not really as unique as it can be. :) — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae]] 01:57, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I just realized I do have an account here. Hehe, I guess if you tell teenagers in high school that they shouldn't draw any anime they sure as HELL will do exactly so. Some fans would stab me in the eye for saying this but I have never found anime to be anything original. I guess you could say it is just as original as any consumer comics usually are. I love comics and I didn't always use to draw anime either. It came around when I was about 14(due to a foreign penpal) and stuck. Now I'm 22 and up to my neck with anime and I was wondering when this would happen to me too but I just can't stand it anymore. Seeing the eyes just irks me. I feel like I never took my drawings seriously enough and it has always been just a hobby. It really is the truth though that anime is very easy to learn and do but equally painful and difficult to get rid of. Now I feel that if I really care about having my own original style I need to shed some blood for it and face the pain of drawing oval faces instead of flat boxes lol. I have plans to pull all my stuff off from various places on the internet in the near future just so I can concentrate on what I want my style to be for myself. Anime is also a very character-centric style which kind of limits people to just drawing those stereotypical smiling characters posing together, it just doesn't require much thought from the creator and I'm sooo guilty of it. I would love to learn how to emphazise the overall mood, feeling & scenery of a drawing instead of just some characters. It feels so good to vent lol, apologies to Gem's talkpage for being at the receiving end. - nian 11:24, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::No problem at all, I enjoyed reading that. :) -- (gem / talk) 12:07, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::It was more that I was in a formal drawing class and so anything cartoonish shouldn't be allowed anyway. Conversely, I found anime impossible to draw. Ever. So I've never done it. In fact, I won't even watch anime because a lot of my friends are into it. This was my early stuff. Originally I imitated Peter Pracownik's painting (google for "Lord of the Rings Tarot"). It wasn't great at first, but if you look at my stuff on DeviantArt, I've really simplified it and it's become my own thing. Sure, I still have problems drawing faces, but IMO that's what stylistic development is supposed to be. Taking something and actually changing and adapting to make it something uniquely yours. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 19:56, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ah, then I understand where you are coming from. I've never been to any art schools or special classes, just in a special language class in high school. Cartoons are a style too but in an art class one should be learning advanced and basic techniques in a very traditional manner imho. Traditional art such as life drawing, realism etc. is the basis for all kinds of styles. Usually anime just inspires people to start drawing and learning their anatomy based on already deformed figures and that is not good at all. You won't learn anything from doing that. You probably learn to copy a certain pose from a certain angle but when you try to do something different it looks akward because you never learned how it works in reality so it can be pretty harmful yepp. :/ I have always been a comic fan so one of the more dominating styles I had before anime was Elfquest inspired. Nowdays I'm just generally inspired by photography, 3D and environmental paintings & concepts. Hopefully those will help guide me to get rid of the anime artifacts in my style. - nian 13:26, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Muppets! From what i've been reading theres been quite a pile of wikipoo™ going on for you recently regarding Internet muppets/trolls/etc. Hope you're okay and things are well, lets clear DoA someday ;) (Yu Takami / talk) 16:53, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :I'd love to play, but my laptop died some time ago and we are sharing Ags computer atm, so we can't really play. :( I hope I'll get the replacement parts soon, but I'm not in high hopes. -- (gem / talk) 22:36, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::Wait, so you normally play using a laptop? Now that's impressive... I've got a pretty powerful laptop myself, but it still doesn't handle GW nearly as well as my desktop, at a similar power level. Not to mention the god-awful laptop mouse touchpad. You don't use one of those do you? If you tell me you do runs across the entirety of Tyria using a laptop touchpad, I will bow down to your greatness (and shun you for your use of inefficient clicking methods). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:15, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::My only computer is a laptop, and even though it's a 2-3 years old now it's still powerful enough everything I do since it was very high end when I got it. And no, I don't use a touchpad or the stick (or what ever it's called. the thing in the middle of the IBM laptop keyboards that acts as a joystick like mouse) but a regular USB mouse. (Running across Tyria with touchpad wouldn't be hard though :P ) :::I think I'll have to buy a new laptop soon. I think I'll get one from Zepto. -- (gem / talk) 07:49, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::: Oh booooo :( (Yu Takami / talk) 20:04, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I find it incredibly hard to use the touchpad and the keyboard at the same time, they tend to get in each other's way (you've got to have one hand over the other). Having the mouse off to the side is much simpler. Also, not sure if it's simply my touchpad, but the scroll wheel isn't really a scroll wheel, so there's no option there to zoom your view in or out... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:46, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::::With GW I don't need to use the right side of the keyboard, especially when running, so that's not a problem. Scrolling is really only needed in the beginning when you need to scroll as far as possible, and I've set up a key on my keyboard to do that in the game control settings. But yeah, a real mouse is superior. -- (gem / talk) 22:49, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ah, setting a different button to zoom out. Why didn't I think of that. (guess I never counted the scroll wheel as a button.) ::::::I don't use the right side of the keyboard either, not usually (I have the numberpad set to a few skills if I need them), but what I don't like is how the laptop touchpad is generally right in the middle, so my long fingers get in the way of each other at times. Also, I'm a lefty, so I either use the WASD keys, or I click things 9but usually not both). I can handle a mouse right-handed, but not the touchpad... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:23, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::I don't know what's going on with the rest of the convo but I did see 'clear DoA'. Please include me in, I seriously want to be in a group that does it without Ursanning the place --Blue.rellik 04:24, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Rest of the convo is about laptops and me being left-handed. Discuss. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:25, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Mallyx cares not for left handed people. --Blue.rellik 04:27, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::On that note (no, not that note, the other note), if you need a Ranger/anything for DoA, I would love the chance to clear DoA play in Gem's almighty presence. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:32, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Aye! And you shall have my axe! --Blue.rellik 04:33, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::If it's not ursan, it's still an obsidian tank :P Jennalee 07:23, 14 December 2007 (UTC) (RI): 600/Smite still works in there iirc, I remember clearing most of one area using a 600/Famine team (I was actually the Trapper for the group I think, and I was running "Brace Yourself!" to use on the tank. I basically just followed the tank around, spammed the shout, and occasionally dropped a Spike Trap as an escape plan). It was a silly design, but we cleared about the entire area with somewhere around three/four people. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:48, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Foundry can be fully completed with 600/smite/famine and a trapper or 2-3 --- -- (s)talkpage 09:58, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::Hmm, it wasn't Foundry, I don't believe... Let me see. It was City instead. I forget the exact team we were using, but it was pretty rag-tag. I remember reaching the point where there's Rangers and Elementalists on top of the wall, and I laid traps at the bottom. Lack of a Z-axis FTW. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 11:02, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Hmm, sorry guys but we prefer to play with a small group of human players (me+kms+Yu+heroes), so I think we'll clear DoA that way too. But you guys are more than welcome for other stuff that I do. Once I get a working computer.... -- (gem / talk) 11:51, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Just drop me a line for that... "other stuff you do". --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:22, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::Did I hear "obsidian tank?" I actually like obs tanking, as weird as that sounds... :D Lord Belar 02:43, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::: Any idea whats wrong with your lappy gem? Is it fixable? Could *I* fix it? :D Also a short rant about those who moan about team builds re: DoA / Ursan / Obs Tanking and some advice for those who are fed up with using "the same build EVERYONE else does". There are of course many different ways to approach problems in Guild Wars, however when someone finds a pretty solid method of doing something many people go "that's a great idea!" and then do so themselves. Why? They want success, not repeated failure. Myself, I've spent HOURS in DoA trying out even the most unlikely builds, and believe me an ursan group is going to do far far better than Echo, Arcane Echo and Flare (I actually use this build to great effect before you knock it, but it's very specific use!) as cool as it would be to ride around DoA flarespamming enemies to death, it just doesn't work (unless I figure out an awesome team support build mwhahaha). :::The problem there lies where areas get so difficult it limits the possible effectiveness of a player and forces them to use very specific builds, obviously you can't go in with a daft build but you generally can't go in with a general build that you'll fly around the regular game with. Therefore in order to tip the scales in your favour you have to sit down and think about how to effectively counter everything that gets thrown at you for that specific area, and this is why builds like Steel Wall/ Obs/Nuker and Ursan exist for such high level areas as DoA, because they effectively bring a reasonable balance back into the players favour rather than the NPC Mobs favour. And remember, enemies are imbalanced in DoA from the offset due to area effects and monster skills. :::FOR The record: It is entirely possible to do DoA with just one other friend and a bunch of heroes, a full group just isn't necessary. Three increases your chances obviously, and more even moreso. But PuG's drive me mad. Why? Generally they don't coordinate or have an understanding of what to do as well as a bunch of friends do, people leave, lose connection, go idle for an hour to put up christmas decorations etc. :::If you're like me and PuG's drive you mad, try a tried and tested method with one other friend, but take more care than usual when you play, you might find you're quite successful. OR if the existing builds that are used in the area drive you nuts try and devise a team build of your own. There's no good whinging about what everyone else uses because it works, go out there and think up something yourself theres definitely going to be more than one way to do it, maybe you'll find the next greatest build to topple the area, and you're bound to have a friend that is on the same wavelength as you are. (Yu Takami / talk) 13:39, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes, I know what's broken but the problem is where to find the broken parts with a decent non-rip off price, since the only IBM authorized service here in Finland doesn't exist anymore now that Lenovo took over IBM. I'm desperately trying to get a replacement computer somehow for the holidays. ::::Oh, and for the record, on our latest trip to DoA with Yu we only had Ursan on one player, the rest of the team was a bit more unusual I guess. -- (gem / talk) 21:31, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::::So long as everyone in the team knows what they'll be going up against and designs their own builds to this purpose, you could probably run just about any team through DoA. Synergistic teams are awesome, but that doesn't mean teams must be synergistic. Go Restoration Ritualist, Protection Monk, four Rangers using various builds, a Necromancer, and an Assassin who knows what he's doing, and you can still probably wipe the floor with everything in there. That's why I love duo-Heroway so much myself (or trio-Heroway). I'm planning to beat Slaver's Exile soon, as a matter of fact. Using my Assassin. Assassin's aren't a part of the current Exile team, but the only thing that means for me is, I'll have to try harder to find someone to do the dungeon with. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:45, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: I'm also personally a fan of innovative team builds. With my gf and Yu we've been running pretty awkward stuff, especially since we play as 2 rangers and an ele which don't mix up well to the 'standard team builds'. No impossible challenges so far, but we have some of DoA and the Slaver's still to conquere. -- (gem / talk) 02:34, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: Theres an 'exile team'?? wow, I wish I knew that before I cleared the place :D Still, I haven't done it in hard mode yet! (Yu Takami / talk) 03:33, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yeh, general Slaver's setup is a Obs Tank, a few Elementalists I think, then a Necro/Assassin, with Swap and Spoil Victor iirc. Swap's a real gamebreaker for the final battle, you just move all those Spirits to somewhere where they can't hit you and focus on the boss. He's still plenty tough on his own, but at least he's alone. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:02, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :That's so sad.....people use Obsidian tanks for Slavers.......please......end....the....pain --Blue.rellik 06:04, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Im a obsidian tank. ARE YOU CALLING ME SAD, FOO? -- 06:06, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :I'll violate NPA but hell with it, anyone that even considers running a Fail Tank anywhere sucks. The entire game in HM can be completed without a ob tank --Blue.rellik 06:07, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::You can use a normal Warrior tank as well if need be, doesn't have to be a Obs Tank. But Obs Tank is so easy, it's not hard to see why lots of people use those setups. Some are in it for the challenge, and some just want to beat the friggin' thing. Most are the latter. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 06:39, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::A ob tank is actually slower because the stupid tank has to set up position and hold aggro while the nukers come rain stupid destruction. The entire DoA has been done in HM in under 2 and a half hours. This was with a balanced group consisting of paragons, warriors, rangers monks and a ele. Ob flesh tank is for the silly. Just a note, I was really holding back in this message, I could have said much worse things about Ob flesh tanks and those that think it's good --Blue.rellik 06:42, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Never said Obs Tank was fast, just easy. A PUG with a Obs Tank doesn't need to worry about the other members being competent, seeing as they'll rarely get any aggro. So in the long run, Obs Tank is more efficient. If your team is all skilled and experienced players, then you can "risk" using a more balanced setup in favor of a faster run. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:56, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I run Obby because I have no other good tanking builds, I should probably get some more of those.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 08:00, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I run Assassin because I don't like tanking nearly as much as I like killing. :P I do have a Dervish and a Warrior though, and my Elementalist can tank, so I do have options when I need them. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 09:02, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::People that tank are lol Blue.rellik 09:33, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::It's a play style that has it's uses. People that tank in PvP are lol, but I don't complain about people that do it well in PvE (providing the service is a needed one for the situation). If I'm a Ranger, I don't enjoy having my targets smacking me with Hammers and Swords and whatnot. Same goes for a caster class. ::::::::Speaking of tanking in PvP, that's always a source of a good story in AB. Ran into an Elementalist Obs Tank in AB once, was quite funny after Shattering Assault hit. Later in the day I switched to Reaper's Mark Necromancer, and ran into a Mesmer/Elementalist Obs Tank. Unfortunately, the guy was sans-Obsidian Flesh (probably running a Mesmer Elite instead), so I stuck a degeneration hex on him and sat down. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 11:16, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Which is exactly why my Me/E Terratank has Ether Feast. If it was me you where fighting my elite would have been Lyssa's Aura for e-managment and lolling at casters.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 19:38, 16 December 2007 (UTC) : *Resets Indent* I used obs tank in only one area of slavers first time through, and that was the fire ele area. HOWEVER, the enemies flatly refused to focus on me and decided to go for the rest of the party (mainly heroes) ganking them FAST. I ended up SOLOING the area, and I mean that. I kept up all my tanking skills and killed things using sliver armor. It was ridiculous but hilarious. At least I won!! (Yu Takami / talk) 18:14, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::Also, it's pretty sad that people are knocking viable builds, it's pretty elitist and quite frankly sad, it's akin to saying: "LOL MESMERS SUX". "LOL ASSASINS SUX". etc etc, it's a bit pathetic really. Obs tank has its uses just how a trapper have their uses, but you wouldn't use a trapper EVERYWHERE would you? (Yu Takami / talk) 18:22, 18 December 2007 (UTC)